Using a three-dimensional injection-molding process, it is possible to produce a three-dimensional injection-molding conductor support in which conductors are embedded directly into a three-dimensional housing. By this method several layers of conductors can be encapsulated within a housing. The conductors may be arranged on the surface of the housing which extend into three spatial directions.
An electrical conductor element can, however, be produced by manufacturing a plastic foil and depositing a conductor trace on the plastic foil, for example by a screen-printing process. Subsequently, the plastic foil is thermoformed and the backside of the thermoformed foil is over-molding by a thicker layer providing the stability for a three-dimensional conductor element.
It is also known in the state of the art to deposit a circuit structure on a carrier film. A work piece is produced on the carrier film by a molding process. After the molding process, the carrier film is removed from the work piece. The work piece with the circuit structure constitutes an electrical conductor element with a housing.
It is also known in the state of the art to produce a conductor by an electroplating or an electroforming process.
European patent application EP 1 246 308 A2 describes a pair of electrical conductors using resin solder in one conductor. The electrical conductor comprises a first housing which is made of a synthetic resin and a first terminal which has a contacting part and a connecting part, both being exposed on the surface of the first housing. A second electrical conductor comprises a second housing which is made of an insulating material, and a second terminal which is made of a conductive material of which the elasticity is higher than of the material of the first conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,740 describes a process for fabricating conductive patterns having sub-half micron dimensions. A mask and a lithographic process is disclosed for the formation of conductive patterns on substrates, particularly connection with the formation of high-electromobility transistors and metal semiconductor field effect transistors. The technique allows the formation of sub-half micron conductive patterns on semiconductor substrates using optical lithography and a multilayer portable conformable mask. The method includes the application of optical contact lithography to a conventional photoresist followed by a deep UV-flood exposure of an underlying multilayer portion. Metal is deposited on a semiconductor substrate through the mask formed by the photoresist and the underlying multilayer to produce sub-half micron conductive patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,203 B1 describes a method of producing a contact structure for achieving an electrical connection with a contact target. The contact structure includes a contactor formed on a planar surface of a substrate by means of a micro-fabrication technology. In one aspect, the production method involves a plastic molding technology. In another aspect, the production method involves a photolithography technology using a grey-tone photomask. The contactor has at least a horizontal portion formed on the substrate and a contact portion formed on one end of the horizontal portion. A spring force of the horizontal portion of the contactor provides a contact force when the contactor is pressed against the contact target. In a further aspect, the contact structure includes a recess for providing a free space for the contactor when the contactor is pressed against the contact target.
US patent application publication US 2002/0031905 A1 describes a method of producing a connection component. The method provides a movable layer having first and second surfaces and forming vias at spaced-apart first locations of a removable layer. A conductive material, such as copper, is deposited over the first surface of the removable layer and in each of the vias to form one or more flexible leads including projections which downwardly extend to the wires towards the removable layer. Each lead includes a first end integrally connected to one of the projections and a second end. A substrate is provided over the conductive material. The removable layer is removed so that the first and the second ends of the leads can be moved away from each other. As a result, at least first or second ends of the leads are connected to the substrate without using a bonding or welding step.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple and relatively inexpensive method of producing an electrical conductor element.